Elsa Frost
by ElsaAriel
Summary: Elsa has always been the loner at school, her only best friend Olaf. What happens when Jack Frost comes to school and catches Elsa's eye. Then Olaf comes forward and admits his crush on Elsa. Elsa/Jack/Olaf. Who will Elsa Chose?
1. Do you care to tell her?

**Hello, hope you like it!**

Elsa walked the halls alone for the first five minutes. She only had one friend. Which was her best friend, Olaf Summers. Olaf walked up,

"Hey." Olaf said.

"Hey." Elsa repeated.

Elsa was to busy staring at new comer Jack Frost. Olaf didn't notice because he was to busy staring at Elsa. Olaf has had a crush on Elsa ever since they meet. Elsa had never noticed though, and Olaf had done a good job keeping it from her.

"Do you know who he is?" Elsa asked.

"You could just ask him Elsa." Olaf said, pushing Elsa forward. When Elsa didn't move Olaf locked his arm in Elsa and lead her to Jack.

"Hello. My good friend Elsa here as busy staring at you and wondering who you were. Do you care to tell her?" Olaf announced to Jack.

"Olaf!" Elsa whispered harshly.

Jack smiled and put his arm behind his head. Elsa pale face had turned bright red from embarrassment.

"It's okay I don't mind. I'm Jack Frost." Jack held out his hand.

_Elsa Frost_. Was the first thing that popped into Elsa's head. _Stop Elsa, your only 16. You don't need to think about stuff like that now. _Elsa shook Jack's cold hand with her own cold one. _Elsa Frost._ Was also the first thing that popped into Jack's mind. But he thought differently,_That sounds cute with her name._ Jack thought.

"I'm Elsa Winter." Elsa said.

Olaf gave a little wave. "Olaf Summer."

This made Jack laugh. Winter and Summer. That was funny. _Elsa Summer. No, that doesn't sound right. Wait Jack you don't even know if Olaf likes Elsa._

Then the bell ran for class, and Olaf dragged Elsa to their first class, art. Elsa pulled out her blue notebook with yesterdays sketch of a snowflake. Olaf sat next to this kid who loved carrots named Sven. While Elsa sat alone. The teacher across the room cleared her throat. Elsa looked up and saw that Jack was standing next to the teacher.

"Class this is Jack Frost."

Jack waved then put his hand's back in his blue jacket. "Hello class." He said making Elsa giggle.

"Jack, you'll sit next to Elsa." Jack walked over to Elsa. He took a look at Elsa snowflake.

"Hey snowflake." Jack said looking into Elsa's eyes.

"Hey Frost." Elsa replied.

Olaf across the room watched Elsa and Jack.

"What does she see in him?" Olaf asked.

"What does who see in who?" Sven asked looking around the room.

"Elsa in Jack." Olaf answered.

Olaf watched and felt pity for himself. Elsa across the room giggled. Olaf had never been able to make Elsa giggle.


	2. Pitch Black

**Hello you guys! **

Elsa walked the halls. _Please leave me alone. _She thought, as she walked to lunch. She was not so lucky though.

"Ellssaa." The voice rang, Elsa turned around.

"What do you want Pitch?" She asked holding her books close to her.

"Nothing! I just want to talk to my dear friend Elsa."

Elsa cringed "I'm not your friend, and you always want something."

Jack had been hiding behind the locker and had heard the whole conversation. He jumped in.

"Where have you been Snowflake?" Jack asked, looking like he'd been searching everywhere.

"Who are you?" Pitch asked annoyed.

"I'm Jack Frost, Elsa's boyfriend." Jack smirked and held out his hand for Pitch.

Pitch didn't take it, but slowly backed away. "I'll see you later Elsa." He walked off.

Elsa looked up at Jack. Then she gathered enough courage to ask a question. "Do you wanna sit with me and Olaf at lunch?" She smiled.

Jack smiled back. "Yah." He answered walking with Elsa.

Elsa showed Jack the table, where Olaf looked up. He frowned.

"Where you been?" He asked Elsa, pretending like he hadn't seen Jack.

"Nowhere." Elsa sat down.

Olaf was unaware of Pitch bulling Elsa. Jack realized. And Elsa didn't tell him. Elsa really just didn't want to wine to Olaf about her problems. She shot Jack a don't-you-dare-say-anything stare. Jack smiled and acted like he didn't know what Elsa was talking about. Elsa smiled too.

"Oookay." Olaf had no idea why the two kept smiling at each other.

Elsa and Jack had a good lunch, while Olaf's crush got in the way. Why him? Was all he could think. Why not me?


	3. You can't date a man you just met!

**Thank you- Happypenguin177, wishingwell41, and Broken Princess Of Angels for reviewing. **

**Thank you- Happypenguin177, wishingwelll41, Broken Princess Of Angels,and 13 for putting my story in your favorites. **

**Thank you- Happypenguin177, wishingwell41, Broken Princess Of Angels, 13, ShroudedWolf, and alvinandbrittany4ever for following my story.**

**Special Thanks- Happypenguin177, wishingwell41, and Broken Princess Of Angels for doing all three.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these amazing characters, while I have transformed Olaf and Sven into living and breathing people, I do not own them. I may add in and OC here and there. **

**That's it.**

Elsa sat in her room. She leaned against the door. Anna sat down on the opposite side of the door.

"Elsa. You know that cute guy who I text you about this morning?" Anna asked.

"Hans right? Yes I remember him, you said he was new." Elsa smiled at her little sister.

"That one. He's from the Southern Isles, don't know where that is. Maybe it's in New York or something." Anna thought about it.

Elsa and Anna lived in California. It was always hot. So Elsa used her ice powers during the winter to make it cooler.

"Anyways...?" Elsa tried to get Anna to continue. Elsa and Anna lived with their uncle. He wasn't married ad was always at work. Most the time they were alone in the big house.

"Oh, yeah. Anyways...he asked me to be his girlfriend! And I said yes!" The doorbell rang and Anna ran downstairs. Anna opened the door to Hans.

"Hans!" She whispered she wanted to surprise Elsa. Anna and Hans headed back upstairs.

"Anna. Who's here? Can I speak with you...alone." Elsa stood up.

"No, anything you have to say to me, you can say to my boyfriend to." Anna held her ground.

"Fine, you can date a guy you just met." Elsa stated.

"You can if it's true love." Anna shot back.

"What do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"More than you! All you know how to do is...lock people out!" Anna said pointing to the door. She pushed on it to open it. Elsa room was covered in ice. Elsa pushed back.

"Anna stop!" Elsa yelled.

Anna kept pushing and the door flew open. Anna stared at the ice covered room.

"Elsa?" Elsa slammed the door shut and locked it. She grabbed her cell phone and called Olaf.

"Hey Elsa." He answered.

"She knows, Olaf she saw my room!" Elsa cried, Olaf knew bout Elsa's powers.

"Okay, I'm coming." Olaf hung up. Elsa looked at her phone. She had just put Jack's number that she had gotten today in there. She called it.

"Hellooo Snowflake." Jack answered on the first ring.

Elsa was crying. "Will you come to my house please." She asked.

"In my car." Jack answered.


	4. That's what

**Thank you everyone! Let's continue!**

Olaf and Jack arrived at Elsa and Anna's house at the same time. They rang the doorbell and Anna answered.

"Hey Olaf." She said, looking at Olaf. Then she looked at Jack. "And guy I don't know."

"Jack Frost." Anna shook Jack's cold hand.

"We're here to see Elsa." Olaf told Anna. Anna stepped aside and let them in.

"Should I come to?" Anna asked them.

"I think it'd be better if you stayed down here for now." Olaf answered sadly.

Anna was confused about what she had seen. Elsa room was covered in..._ice._

Olaf and Jack walked up to Elsa's room.

"Elsa, it's us." Olaf didn't care that Jack like Elsa or anything right now, this was about Elsa.

Elsa cracked the door open and the two boys walked in. Olaf knew of course, but Jack didn't. He stared.

"Your kidding right?" He asked in disbelief.

"I know, I'm a monster." Elsa mumbled, and Olaf hugged her.

"No your not." Jack said, still looking around the room. He started laughing happily.

"What?" Elsa pulled away from Olaf.

Jack created a snowball with his hands. He smirked.

"That's what."


	5. Fight bad guys!

**Hello peeps. I am so excited. I love Jelsa! So, I found a great Jelsa song. If you want to find it go on youtube and search- Let It Go/Let Her go. It's amazing. So let's continue. I'll probably use that song in here somehow.**

Olaf's eyes widened as Jack's hands created a snowball. Once more thing to catch Elsa's attention. Olaf wondered if all these signs were saying if maybe Elsa and Jack were meant to be together. Maybe Elsa and Olaf weren't. But the signs had just begun, so they wouldn't stop Olaf yet. Elsa icy blue eyes found the snowflake in Jack's hands.

"Your kidding." Elsa muttered.

"Yeah, I am. I used the air in the room and somehow created a snowball. I didn't do it with magical powers though." Jack smirked. "I am Jack _Frost_." Jack put and emphasis on the word Frost.

"An I'm Elsa..._Winter_." Elsa saw a connection in her last name to her powers also.

Olaf spoke up. "And I'm Olaf Summer. I don't have summer powers." Olaf said.

"Or maybe you do Olaf." Elsa thought aloud. "It's just so hot in California, that you can't even tell. Do you notice how the ice around you...it's melting." Elsa pointed to the ice around Olaf's feet. It was melting at an increasing speed, turning to water to fast for the coldness of the room.

"So you have summer powers then." Jack stated the obvious.

_Yet another sign._ Olaf thought. Another sign that him and Elsa couldn't be together. She had ice powers, and he had summer. Winter and Summer. They didn't go together. Summer melted Winter, killed Winter. But Olaf wouldn't, couldn't, kill Elsa. Could he? No. He couldn't.

"So, what do we do?" Elsa asked curiously, she was amazed that other people had powers too. She wasn't alone.

"Fight bad guys!" Jack made a punching hand, and Elsa laughed. She doubted they'd fight bad guys. Little did she know that's exactly what they might do, within their own school, many other people with powers sat waiting.


End file.
